8 hours
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: For 8 hours James Potter and Severus Snape disappeared. Poof! Just Vanished into thin air. What happened to the boys when they were gone and why do they seem so broken now that they've returned? Slash, Marauders era, rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an experiment of sorts**

 **James/Severus, implied Sirius/Remus (sort of, it can be if you want it to be, just squint your eyes a bit) marauders era canon divergence**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar, OOCness and any and all inaccuracies but they were necessary for the story to work out just the way I wanted it to.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters**.

They're fighting.

Sigh.

Yet again.

I suppose it's not all that surprising since they've hated each other since the moment they met. It's only natural to fight with the person you hate the most, to do everything in your power to make their lives as miserable as you possibly can simply because their mere existence fills you with nothing but unbridled rage.

Hate is a powerful catalyst.

It can take many shapes or forms, driving those that experience it into actions of unimaginable intensity.

Hate.

Pure seething hate.

Or at least that's what they thought it was.

They thought that they felt nothing towards each other except that one basic emotion. Because he had something the other wanted more than anything else in this world. Because he tortured and tormented him every day for absolutely no reason.

He gave no attention to that unfamiliar ache in his chest that made him want to curse the skin off his own flesh whenever those onyx eyes became large and watery.

And he paid no mind to how his throat would clench up just a bit when another more feminine hand ran through that windswept raven hair.

Because they hated each other.

Because Snape has Lily.

Because Potter torments him.

So they'd argue and fight, their angered rows and fits of rage would cause tensions to thicken to almost physical manifestations when things got heated.

Snape would curse, Potter would shield. Snape would sneer and Potter would shout. Snape would glare and Potter would hit.

It was the same thing every time and quite frankly Hogwarts was sick of it.

Whether the students knew this or not, the castle did indeed live. It was alive in its own way.

Not necessarily breathing or moving, with the exception of the staircases of course, but still it was very much alive.

It carried its own magic, tending to every student and staff member within its walls by making sure that no student ever slept cold and no entry was allowed without detailed consent. Of course there were those occasions when Hogwarts just decided to let the kids have their fun, or when she went into a mood and decided that they could all just go bugger themselves and didn't give a rats arse to whatever those simple humans decided to do, regardless of the danger they might face.

Honestly some of these kids just need to grow up and what better way to do so than learning from potentially life threatening situations.

But now was one of those occasions when Hogwarts decided that it was time to intervene, because whether Snape and Potter were aware of this or not, she could feel all the intensity that constantly brewed between them.

Their tensions gave her great pain as they stretched out her magical limits of mood control and caused her to sometimes wan and falter under their wrath.

Honestly she'd discovered two cracks in the fourth floors main hallway just that morning and it was all because of these two.

Which is why she decided to put a stop to it herself.

The old castle had devised a devious and somewhat excessive plan to force these two to finally rid themselves of this innate hateful tension they carried between them and decided that now would be the perfect time to execute it.

Although she had to admit, this was pushing things a bit far.

But it's not her fault.

If that decrepit old codger that calls himself a headmaster would stop dawdling around with that incessant twinkle muttering "boys will be boys" and actually handled the damn situation then she wouldn't have to.

But alas the old fool didn't so now it's up to her to put an end to all of this, once and for all.

It was a simple plan really; all she had to do was insure that James Potter and Severus Snape did what the tensions around them were demanding that they do. All she had to do was pull them from their restraints and let them fulfill the act that they so desperately and unknowingly needed to fulfill. Without letting them kill each other in the process of course.

All she had to do was force them to do what was required and what better way to do that than locking them in the room of requirement.

For you see, a dangerous little secret that the students of Hogwarts that knew of the room didn't know, the true reason why the headmaster didn't simply allow all the students to know of the rooms existence. Was that the room of requirement didn't just give you what you wanted.

It gave you what you needed as well.

And despite what you may believe what's needed can be very dangerous indeed.

It gave what was required, even if the thing that was needed was somewhat beyond its physical control. Let's say for example what was needed was needed between two people and there would be nothing it could conjure to force the people to do what they needed to do.

In such cases the room of requirement would tap into the castle's somewhat darker magical reserve and made damn sure that was required,

Was attained.

Whether the parties involved liked it or not.

As the two stood in front of each other, glaring hatefully in the empty sixth floor corridor, Hogwarts slowly started to gather up her energies, pulling together all the dark magic she could muster in order to execute her plan. In all honesty though, this is harsh, one could even say somewhat cruel even by her standards.

But somehow, Hogwarts didn't care.

That imbecilic headmaster has let this carry on for too long.

This is long overdue.

Snape gave the wizard in front of him a seething glare as his hands clenched and his fingers bit into the hands that were currently twisted in his robes as they held him up against the wall with a bruising force. The Slytherin's eyes were burning with rage as they bore into the hazel brown ones which had darkened in anger and glared right back at him.

This snarky little bastard!

Hexing James in the great hall and embarrassing him in front of the entire school.

Who does he think he is?!

Putting some sort of potion in his pumpkin juice that made James front teeth grow out and bulge through his mouth. It had been the most embarrassing trip to the infirmary that James has ever had to endure in his entire life.

The greasy bat is going to pay.

"Have a nice breakfast Potter?" Snape sneered hatefully as his fingernails dug into James' hands, "Because mine was absolutely wonderful."

James' glare got darker as he moved forward feeling rage pulse through his veins as he just managed to reign himself in and not punch the smug little prat in his oversized nose. Not quite yet, that will come soon enough.

"You think you're cute don't you Snivellus? You think just because you managed to get one up on me that means that you've beaten me."

"Only you would think something so pathetically arrogant Potter." Severus hissed, "If you think this morning is the best I have to offer then you're sadly mistaken."

"That so."

"Of course, what's that you and your idiotic little friends like calling me? Ah yes, a slimy evil death eater. Go near Lily again and I will show you exactly how right you are."

James scoffed, "So that's what this is about? I'm sorry to tell you this Snape but Evans doesn't care about you anymore. You ruined your chances with her in second year after she finally saw you for the slimy snake you really are. Then again, it's not like you ever really had a chance with her. You get why she was really friends with you right? She felt sorry for you. Sorry for the ugly little snake that no one gives a toss about."

Snape's glare got darker, "Shut up."

James smirked as he leaned closer, "What's wrong Snape? Did I touch a nerve, truth hurts doesn't it? Get it through that greasy head of yours that she doesn't want you, no one wants you and no one ever will."

Severus had to fight back hard at the hurt he felt at that statement but kept his glare steady as he took in a shuddering breath and his fingernails started to draw blood on James' wrists, but other than a soft hiss, the Gryffindor didn't seem to react one bit.

"This is your final warning Potter. Now let me go or else."

"Or else what?"

Before Severus could answer the walls around them began to shake and a low rumble sounded all around them, causing a suit of armor a few feet away to rattle and shake. Both boys looked up at the sound of a soft moan calling out all around them before it all just as suddenly went deadly silent and still. James' grip on Severus loosened as he stepped back.

"What was that?"

Severus didn't say a word as he looked up at the ceiling, not that he would've answered the arrogant prat standing in front of him right at that moment, but it really was the strangest thing. Hogwarts doesn't get earth quakes, the castles design made it nearly impossible for any natural disaster to affect it in any way whatsoever so what on earth-

Severus paused when he turned back to face the wall that Potter had shoved him up against only a few moments earlier only to frown when he suddenly saw an oak door there instead. But there wasn't a door there before was there?

James' breath hitched and Severus could hear him curse softly underneath his breath and he looked back at the Gryffindor with an arched brow. The Gryffindor chaser stared wide eyed at the door, but it wasn't with a look that one might associate with shock and confusion. He was shocked but certainly not confused almost like he'd just remembered something, like he knew exactly what that door was for but still somehow hadn't expected it to be there.

Severus turned to the door and immediately reached out to grab the doorknob when James stopped him short, grabbing his arm to yank him away only for Severus to wretch his arm free.

"Don't."

"Why not, what's in there?"

"None of your business, Snape now back off." James growled as he tried to grab the Slytherin's arm while Severus made to grab the door knob only for the door to open of its own violation, causing a bright blinding light to fill up the entire hallway.

"What the hell?!" James said raising his arms to shield his eyes while Severus tried to squint through the light only for the ground beneath them to give a violent shake, causing James to stumble and fall right into the shorter teen in front of him, which resulted in Severus being shoved hard and they both went tumbling through the doorway, the door quickly slammed shut behind them before it just as suddenly disappeared.

The castle stilled and the hallway became quiet. There were no traces of the Slytherin or Gryffindor anywhere in sight. Both had disappeared without a single trace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was morning.

Remus and Sirius were making their way through the empty halls, making sure to avoid running into Filch or any students as they headed towards the room of requirement on the sixth floor.

Sirius let out a long drawn out yawn, not even bothering to cover his mouth as he dragged his feet along the stone floors. The animagus was just barely conscious, just following along behind his best friend as they walked through the castle.

It's too early for this.

"Remind me again, why we're up before the crack of dawn while everyone else is asleep."

Remus sighed, "We're looking for James, he never came back to the dorm last night remember?"

"Oh right." Sirius said absently scratching his belly as they kept walking, "Why's that a problem again? You know he's probably just chasing some skirt like the last time he stayed out all night. It's a wonder why he even bothers with Evans when there are plenty of other girls that fancy him."

Remus just rolled his eyes, "He's never been gone for this long before. He disappeared after lunch remember, he said he was going after-"

"Snivellus." Sirius gasped when the memory suddenly came back to him of James stomping out of the hall while the rest of the Gryffindor table just watched on in exasperation. James was still pissed about the little trick that old Snivellus had managed to pull over him so when the greasy bat left lunch early he decided to go after him and get some payback. Normally Sirius would have gone with him, if not to help his best mate out then to at least get a laugh out of it. But Remus forced him to stay, straining the fact that he was already in enough trouble with the headmaster as it was and how it wouldn't do to get involved in any of James' escapades. Besides even he was getting a little sick of tormenting old Snivellus. Sure he was an easy target but he never actually did anything unless the marauders provoked him first. Although that morning's pumpkin juice poisoning had come completely out of nowhere and the rest of the table was hesitant in touching any of the food after James was rushed to the infirmary.

Still Sirius had gotten quite bored with pranking Snape, it wasn't much fun anymore but James insisted on continuing.

James refused to let up, he refused to leave the Slytherin alone even after Snape stopped hanging around Evans and she started ignoring his existence.

There's a special kind of hatred that James had for Snape, one that Sirius could never fully understand.

I mean really, it's been _six_ years, Sirius couldn't understand why James hasn't gotten sick of it because honestly he's bored to death.

But still, even if he's bored to death of James' devotion to his hatred of the greasy bat, if he disappeared after going after Snivellus and still hadn't returned yet the next morning, then something must be wrong. After all, whether Sirius wanted to admit it or not-and he really didn't-Snape is no lightweight. He can hold his own in a duel provided that he only has one opponent to deal with, which he never did where the marauders were concerned. It's very possible that Snape did something to James to keep him away for so long.

Who knows what that might have been.

Remus nodded his head as they made a turn. "I looked on the map; I think he's in the room of requirement with James, although I can't imagine what they'd be doing in there. No one else knows about the room right? Meaning James took him there yesterday, the question is why and why they haven't left yet."

"Bet you it's all Snape's fault, the greasy bastard probably-"

"The _greasy bastard_ wouldn't bother with us if you and James weren't constantly meddling with him." Remus interrupted with a glare directed at his friend, "You two refuse to leave him alone and don't think for one moment that I've forgotten how you almost got us _both_ killed last year."

Sirius flinched back at that before letting out a sigh, no he hasn't forgotten and yes he does regret sending Snape to the shack during the full moon last year if not for what he did to Snape then definitely for endangering his best friend's secret.

"I-"

"Sirius just don't, alright?" Remus said letting out a heavy sigh as he raked a hand through his hair. "I don't understand this obsession you and James have for Snape but it needs to stop. We both know that Snape is probably on the receiving end of whatever's going on in the room of requirement right now so I'm going to put a stop to it. I'm not letting you two hurt him anymore, I may not have stopped you before but today's the last straw."

"Remus-"

The blonde stopped and looked right up at his friend with those bright amber eyes set in more determination than he's ever seen them. "I have nightmares all the time. I could have killed him last year, that night still haunts me. If I can't get Snape to forgive me, then the least I could do is stop you two from hurting him." Remus took a deep shuddering breath as he glanced away for a moment before looking up again, "Sirius if you really are my friend and you care about me at all then this stops and you'll leave Snape alone. Alright?"

Sirius just stared back at his friend for a moment and swallowed hard before he spoke, "Yeah, yeah I promise. I'll leave Snape alone."

Remus let out a deep breath, "Good."

"I can't make any promises for James though; you know he's had it in for Snape since forever."

"I-I'll deal with James." Remus said after a moment's thought before he started walking, "Although I can't imagine why he's still so insistent on hating him. I mean it's not like Evans and Snape are still friends anymore."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sirius said idly as he followed his friend, "To be honest, I got bored with pranking Snape ages ago."

"We'll figure it out later; right now we have to make sure James hasn't done something stupid." Remus finished as he started walking a little faster as they neared the corridor leading to the secret door and Sirius matched his pace only to frown when he started to hear the sound of someone crying.

Loud sobs called out as they got closer and Remus paled when he realized that it sounded like Snape, "Oh God, what did he do."

Sirius swallowed hard as they started running, he's seen Snape cry a handful of times after one of their more vicious pranks went through. He's seen tears roll down the Slytherin's pale face enough times to know that Snape was indeed capable of crying. But he's never heard the other teen sob. Snape's tears usually fell silently and went so quickly that you could almost feel like you imagined seeing them. He never made any kind of noise when he cried.

But now he's sobbing.

Sweet Merlin, what on earth _did_ James do?!

The turned the corner, almost stumbling and skidding over the stone floors when they did only to freeze at the sight that waited for them and stared in hopeless confusion.

"Shhh, it's O.K, it'll all be alright I swear."

There was Snape and there was James.

They were together just as Remus suspected them to be; only Remus never really thought that he'd find them in this particular position.

Snape was crying, letting out loud sobs with his arms wrapped tightly around his own waist with his eyes shut tight, looking like he was in actual physical pain while James sat behind him, with his arms wrapped tightly around the Slytherin from behind as he rocked back and forth with his head resting against Snape's.

"He's gone." Severus bit out between sobs, "He's gone… we were so close. I was about to see him-about to hold him but now…" Snape trailed off into a painful cry, one that had even Sirius flinching back at the sheer agony he could hear in the Slytherin's voice. James shut his eyes as well and his face contorted into an expression of pain almost as if he was feeling the exact same pain that Snape was before he gave a sniff and took in a deep shuddering breath.

"I-I know, but we'll get him back." Remus's eyes went wide and Sirius gaped when James turned his head and pressed a lingering kiss on Snape's cheek as he just kept rocking back and forth. "I promise everything will be just the way it was. Just please stop crying love, you know I can't stand it when you cry."

Another kiss and this time Sirius couldn't help but vocalize his shock with a shout.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

James' head snapped up and Remus could see unshed tears welling up behind the frame of the Gryffindor's glasses while Severus looked up before just shutting his eyes all over again. Pulling his legs up against his chest, Snape turned away so he was facing the wall while his body trembled and shook. James brought his attention back to the boy in his arms trying to make the other face him while Remus and Sirius quickly walked closer and heard the chaser whisper. 

"Sev, please look at me. Don't shut me out. I swear everything will be alright-"

"No, no it won't." Snape said with his voice sounding surprisingly steady as his arms went back around his waist, "I can't feel him James he's gone."

"We'll get him back-"

"No we won't. Nothing will ever be the same again."

James shut his eyes and pressed another kiss on Snape's neck just as the two marauders stopped beside them.

Remus hesitated for a moment before he spoke, unable to keep the shock from his voice, "James, what-what are you… What happened?"

James looked up at his friends only to shake his head as he pulled Severus even tighter against his chest and the tears finally fell when Snape suddenly spoke and James paused to stare at him.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing happened." Snape said in a voice cold and devoid of any and all emotion as he pulled away from James' grasp and made to stand up only for the Gryffindor to follow with him, keeping a tight hold on his left arm. "Sev-"

"Don't you see James, look at yourself; look at them. None of it was real, it was all an illusion." Snape said and James did in fact glance up at the marauders before looking down at himself bringing his hands up to his face and his jaw clenched. "No-"

"Yes." Severus said and his voice cracked as he continued, "I can't feel him anymore James. I can't feel you and now we're… Things are different now, we can't ever go back." At that part Snape looked up at Remus and Sirius before quickly turning away as he made to leave.

"Severus wait." James said grabbing Snape's arm to stop him short and the raven haired Slytherin trembled hard as he fought back against the sobs that threatened to break loose as James spoke, "We can go back-"

"No! I refuse to go through that again. I won't do it James!" Snape snapped as he tried to pull away and the tears started streaming down his face. "I won't!"

James held on tight, "Don't go, alright I won't make you go back but… but things don't have to end this way, we can still get him back things can be just the way they used to be-"

"No they can't." Snape said clearly as he wretched his arm away and took a deep shuddering breath, to turn back and glare at the other but the effect was ruined when he reached up to roughly wipe the tears away from his flushed face and sniff. "Merlin Potter, just get it through that thick skull of yours. Whatever happened is over-"

"Sev-"

"Don't touch me and don't ever come near me again!" Severus snapped as he turned around and quickly ran away down the hall and around the corner while James just stood still watching him go.

Sirius and Remus watched the exchange not knowing at all what to do. They turned their attention to their friend once Snape was gone and found James standing absolutely still not saying a word.

"James. James what happened?" 

James' hands clenched when he suddenly reached into his robes and pulled out his wand before turning towards the wall where the door for the room of requirement would be and he suddenly started firing one hex after another. Screaming in deep seething rage as he released his magic onto the stone wall, both Remus and Sirius' eyes went wide and they quickly rushed forward to grab a hold of their friend and stop his unrelenting attack on the castle wall.

"Prongs stop! Calm down!" Sirius said with a shout after he grabbed onto his friends right arm while Remus did the same with the left they managed to get his wand from his grip and it hit the floor with a clatter after which James let out a loud cry of pain as he fell to his knees and they went along with him.

Remus let out a heavy sigh after they managed to get him still before he spoke, "Merlin James what's gotten into you? What happened with Snape? Why are you both so upset?"

"Bugger that lot, why in Merlin's name did you kiss him?" Sirius asked and Remus glared at him almost missing when James' sobs died down as he spoke.

"…boy."

"What?"

"A boy." James said as the tears streamed down his face, "We were going to have a boy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few weeks were tense and James was a complete mess throughout all of them.

Two weeks went by and James was different.

He was constantly drifting off in the middle of conversations, barely paying any of his friends any attention and he never wanted to play any pranks. No all of his attention was focused on Snape, which normally wouldn't be so odd since James' attention was usually focused on Snape anyway or rather focused on all the different ways of humiliating the raven haired Slytherin. But this time James' intentions were different.

Remus could tell, although he couldn't figure out exactly what his intentions towards Snape were.

He paid more attention in class, stopped getting into trouble as often as before and kept attending Quidditch practice although both Sirius and Remus noticed how much more aggressive James had become since that incident in the hallway near the room of requirement. He never said anything about it but Remus could tell that James was angry and incredibly hurt about something, something happened with Snape that day that caused them to behave the way they did and made James' behavior change so dramatically, but again they couldn't figure out exactly what.

James wouldn't tell them what happened.

That morning after they managed to get him calm, Remus tried to coax the hazel eyed wizard into telling him what happened but James just gave him a bitter smile, tears running down his face and said

"Nothing happened, absolutely nothing."

Which made absolutely no sense since something did in fact happen. Something had to have happened, why else would Snape and James suddenly be behaving the way they were.

And that comment about "having a boy" James ignored all their questions on exactly what he meant by that, before shutting himself away until the next time they tried to get some answers out of him. They tried talking to Snape, but that proved to be equally pointless.

Besides the fact that they both knew that Snape hated them, there was something different about him now, he didn't rise to the bait whenever Sirius called a scathing comment against his back he never really seemed to care when Slughorn or any other teacher praised him on his excellent work during class, not even when McGonagall awarded thirty points to Slytherin after the raven haired wizard managed to get a particularly difficult spell right despite the fact that Snape was usually rubbish at transfiguration. And most interesting of all he barely even blinked in Lily Evans direction anymore, even when the girl actively tried to speak with him in the hallways or when they were paired up during class, the most he'd do was bark out orders on how to prepare some potions ingredient before ignoring her for the rest of the class.

None of it made any kind of sense and the marauders were beginning to lose all hope of helping their friend or at least finding out what had happened to cause James to change the way he did, when things suddenly changed drastically for the four about three weeks later.

Remus and Sirius were sitting at the Gryffindor table at dinner.

The werewolf glanced over towards the seat beside Sirius which was usually occupied by James but had Peter sitting in it for the moment, before he let out a sigh and started poking at his lamb with his fork the way he's been doing since dinner started.

James didn't come with them, the last time they saw the hazel eyed wizard he was out on the Quidditch pitch long after the rest of the team decided to call it a day, taking out his frustrations on the quaffle and bludgers with a level of rage that none of them have ever seen before so they just let him be. These days it was easier just letting James have his space than trying to talk to him about anything so eventually they just stopped trying.

Remus paused to look up at Sirius who was arguing loudly with Arthur Weasley, sitting across from him at the table while Peter snickered at their antics.

The portly boy seemed fairly oblivious to James' sudden changes and never asked about them either, then again, Peter's been oddly absent as of late. He always had something to do elsewhere and since Peter never really seemed to contribute much to their little group ignoring his absences was easy.

Sirius on the other hand was a different story completely. Despite the fact that the animagus put up a good act and never showed any signs of pressure, Remus could tell that he wasn't himself, that James' changes was effecting him as well. But there wasn't much they could do about it if James wouldn't talk about it.

If he'd just tell them what was wrong, or if they could just get through to Snape for even a moment maybe they could find out what was wrong and help James get back to normal, but as things stood there wasn't much that they could do.

It was right then that Remus looked up over towards the Slytherin table and frowned when he didn't spot Snape anywhere near it. He wasn't in his usual spot beside Rosier, Mulciber and Wilkes or even sitting by himself near the far end of the table the way he sometimes did during meals. The Slytherin was nowhere in sight and Remus frowned when the doors to the great hall suddenly opened and he looked up to see a sight so shocking, that the other students that caught sight of it immediately paused and stared in confusion.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked as he looked up at the two quickly making their way across the hall.

James walked into the great hall in a hurry, almost running as he dragged a lankier raven haired teen along behind him. The entire hall gradually quieted down from its loud chatter that started at the beginning of dinner to just stare as the Gryffindor captain dragged Severus Snape along behind him, his hand was locked tight around the raven's wrist as he made a beeline for the table where the teachers usually sat at the front of the hall. It seemed like Snape was trying to get away from the other as he repeatedly tugged on the hand around his wrist and tried to stop multiple times, growling and hissing at the hazel eyed wizard all while James just continued to drag him forward. The professors immediately took note of them with Dumbledore frowning at the two while professor McGonagall immediately got up from her seat and scolded

"Mr. Potter! What is the meaning of this?!"

James stopped in front of his professors and the students watched in anticipation as they waited to see what would happen next. Snape tried to yank out of James' grip again only for the other to grab a tighter hold of him, pulling the Slytherin into his side with one arm around his waist.

Snape seemed to hiss something at the other, only this time there was no glare in his eyes, only a pleading stare as he tried to tug out of his grip again. James seemed to swallow hard as he stared into the Snape's eyes when McGonagall spoke again.

"Mr. Potter. I don't take kindly to being ignored. Now let go of Mr. Snape this instant."

James looked up at the woman and his eyes hardened in determination as he spoke, "No."

"No?" McGonagall asked incredulously and James could see her eyes narrow down into a glare about to unleash all her fury on him but he spoke first.

"I have a request to ask of the head master."

"And this couldn't wait until after dinner? Without Mr. Snape's presence." Slughorn suddenly asked and James eyes flickered over to the man for a moment before looking back to fix his gaze on the headmaster, "N-No… no it can't."

The transfigurations professor opened her mouth to speak only for the headmaster to speak before her.

"It's quite alright, Minerva. It seems the boy has something important to say." The man said with a small smile, setting his goblet down as he laced his fingers together before putting his joined hands on the table, "Exactly what request would you like to make Mr. Potter."

"James, please don't…" Snape whispered, but with the hall being so quiet the words carried over across the room and many frowned at the Slytherin's choice of words.

Remus and Sirius watched in complete and total utter confusion as James looked down at Snape again before Dumbledore spoke again.

"Mr. Potter?"

"I-…" James cut himself off as he took a deep breath staring into Snape's eyes before he let go of the teen and stepped forward with his shoulders squared, feet apart and chin up as he spoke loud enough everyone in the room to hear perfectly clear.

"I wish to be resorted."

Remus's eyes went wide and Sirius gaped, the entire hall seemed to fall into an even more pronounced silence than before, almost as if not a single soul were breathing while Dumbledore stared at the teen in shock and McGonagall couldn't help but stutter out.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"I want to be resorted." James said clearly without so much as a blink of an eye, "Right now."

It was then that Sirius suddenly shot up from his seat and screamed, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

And just as quickly as it had dropped into silence, the entire hall suddenly rose in a roar.

 **A/N:**

 **Again this is an experiment. I'm working on something, but I want to see how this works out first.**

 **Tell me what you think so far.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part two**

 **This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I was having Wi-Fi issues.**

 **I wanted to show what happened in the R.O.R so unfortunately this story will be a little longer than I'd planned. The last part isn't finished yet but I wanted to post something for today, since it has been a while.**

 **HEADS UP: It might be a little confusing at first, so just a warning; the story jumps back and forth from stuff that happened in the room of requirement to the present.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **I was listening to** _ **Start a riot**_ **by Banners while writing some of this**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapter**

When Severus came to, he found himself wrapped in a tight embrace. One arm went right around his waist while the other cradled his head, forcing his head to rest on the figures shoulder. Groaning in pain he pried his eyes open only to bite back a hiss when his eyes were suddenly flooded with light.

One deep breath and he tried again.

He saw black material, most likely robes, they were black and rich and obviously much more expensive than anything he could ever hope to afford. The next thing that caught his eye however, caused him to freeze in shock and confusion.

It was a red and gold tie on a white school shirt.

A Gryffindor tie.

The figure that held him seemed to groan and Severus' eyes went wide as he slowly pulled back. He was lying on his side, but the arms that had him trapped didn't allow too much movement but he could see the other's profile if only a little.

"Oh you can't be serious." The Slytherin hissed just as the other slowly woke, prying his eyes open to blink back the bright rays that filled the room before trying to squint through the spectacles that lay crooked over his face.

James Potter.

The Gryffindor frowned for a moment as he looked down at the figure in his arms still squinting through the one lens that was more or less close enough to his eye to see through.

"Snape?" James' eyes went wide, his cheeks suddenly flushed and he gasped. He quickly let go, shoving the Slytherin away as he scrambled back and fixed the glasses on his face. "Get the hell away from me!"

Severus hissed in pain at the sudden movement as he slowly tried to right himself, pushing himself up on his arms as he glared at the other, "Believe me Potter, I'm about as happy to be in your presence as you are." The Slytherin said as he slowly got up and finally took a moment to look at his surroundings.

Severus frowned.

"Where are we?" James asked and Severus didn't answer, partly because he just didn't want to, but mostly because he honestly had no idea where they were.

It looked like they were in a living room. Severus realized that they were both standing behind a brown suede love seat with two other couches surrounding a coffee table in front of a fireplace. The room was brightly lit, large open windows with light curtain swaying softly over them on either side of the fireplace; letting in as much sunlight as possible, with a few nick-knacks on the mantle and portraits of flowers and trees swaying in the breeze on the cream walls.

It looked nice, homey.

But how did they get-

The room had hardwood floors and a large archway to the left that led to what looked like a kitchen and Severus couldn't help but walk over to it.

"Hey! Snape, I'm talking to you." Severus ignored him and walked into the kitchen. There was a stove to one side of the room, surrounded by cupboards and counter tops made from dark wood, a fridge a few feet away from that and a kitchen sink on the opposite side beneath another large window. It looked much nicer than the kitchen he had back home at Spinners end. It was nice and clean. There was another archway a few feet away from the fridge leading away to what the Slytherin then realized was the rest of a house but that only barely caught his attention. Instead he walked over to the door that seemed to lead outside, it was white with a small window at the top. He opened the door, ignoring Potter's insistent questions as he pulled it open only for his eyes to go wide at what he saw while his heart dropped right down into his stomach.

"Damn it Snape, stop ign-oring… me." Potter was standing right behind him but Severus couldn't be bothered to care.

Outside was nothing.

There was grass, grass everywhere. It was evergreen, cut short and seemed to surround the entire house spreading into eternity and the sky…

It was blue. There was no sun and there were no clouds.

None of it looked normal or even real. The sky and grass went on forever in the most unnatural way. There didn't seem to be any end to it. There was no tree line, no mountain tops or hills far off on the horizon. It looked like one long unending void of lawn and grass.

"What in Merlin's name…"

How was it even possible? It couldn't be possible-then again…

Where are they? How did they get there? Why are they there?

Severus' mind started to fill with questions when he finally tried to think of the last thing he remembers.

He remembers being at school, he remembers breakfast, he remembers arguing with that annoying twat Potter and then there was a light; a bright light that came from a door that Potter didn't want him to open.

Right at that moment the Gryffindor gasped and Severus looked up at him to find his eyes wide from shock as some sort of realization dawned in his eyes as he breathed.

"The room of requirement."

Severus frowned, "The room of what?"

Potter looked down at the Slytherin and swallowed hard before he suddenly turned back into the house.

"We need to get out of here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sev… Severus, please open the door."

One deep breath.

"I did this for you, you know… for us. I can't be without you Severus and I know you can't be without me either so just open the door."

No reply.

James let out a sigh as he shut his eyes tight, reaching up with his left hand to rub his eyes in frustration underneath his glasses.

It was all a mess.

 _The Gryffindor tried to keep his breathing steady as he sat down on a stool at the front of the hall while the entire school watched as professor McGonagall brought the sorting hat closer._

 _She was tense, shocked and confused; James knew even without looking at her. James knew without looking at anyone else in the large room that they were all watching in anticipation as they tried to understand why on earth James Potter, proud Gryffindor, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the wizard everyone thought was a sure pick to be head boy would suddenly ask to be resorted._

 _It didn't make any sense when James always seemed so loyal to the house that he was sorted into, the house his parents belonged to; the house of his ancestors._

 _Some of the students thought that it might be a prank of some sort, although they couldn't imagine what kind of pay off there could possibly be if James was actually resorted, they still waited in anticipation waiting to see what would happen. Especially since James came rushing into the hall with Severus Snape in tow. They'd all witnessed the Gryffindor's pranks against the dirty ugly boy, they were sure that it must have been a trick of some kind. What other reason could he have for such a request?_

 _The rest of the students and most of the professors were still stuck on shock, especially after Dumbledore actually agreed to the resorting. The headmaster just gave the young man an indulgent smile as he asked for the stool and hat to be brought closer. Professor McGonagall seemed to be the only one who was actively attempting to make sense of the situation. First refusing James' request before demanding an explanation._

 _James couldn't explain. He wasn't even sure if he knew where he'd begin to explain if he was forced to. But that didn't stop him from persistently refusing to move an inch until he was resorted. Dumbledore intervened, deciding to humor the boy and allowing for a resorting but not without making it clear that the sorting hat rarely ever made mistakes when it came to house sortings. James had to force back an angry sneer at the comment that somehow sounded so arrogant right at that moment._

 _The hall was quiet with Sirius' outburst having been cut off the moment it happened and the students calmed down at the word of the headmaster. He could feel the stares coming from his best friends the same way that he could feel the stares from all the other students in the hall. He loves his friends he really does, but right at that moment James didn't care about any of them, he only cared about Severus._

 _Severus sat at Slytherin table, having scurried away the moment that he'd recovered from the shock of Dumbledore actually agreeing to let the Gryffindor be resorted. Raven hair fell forward to cover the lanky teen's face as he stared down at the empty plate before him while Mulciber and Wilkes tried to get his attention, probably trying to get the teen to explain what was going on._

 _James wished that he was closer._

 _His chest ached and his hands itched, what he wouldn't give to have Severus' hand wrapped around his own right at that moment._

" _Mr. Potter, you understand that though it is unlikely that you'll be sent to a different house, if you are resorted you will forfeit your position as the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"_

 _James heard McGonagall speak but his eyes stayed fixed on Snape, wishing with all his heart that the teen would look back just once. James only needed to see those endless eyes once then he'd know he'd be O.K._

" _I don't care." James said softly and his voice carried over the room, Severus looked back over his shoulder, with his hair still covering his face but James still got a glimpse of those eyes that he loved so much it hurt. The hazel eyed wizard smiled. "Some things are more important than some silly game."_

 _Loud gasps were heard around the hall and some of the professors, including Dumbledore seemed to pause. The twinkle left the man's blue eyes as he frowned._

 _McGonagall looked back at the head master as she swallowed hard before she spoke, "Very well."_

 _James felt his heart start to race in his chest and his hands became clammy as he clutched the seat of the stool. The hat started its song the way it did every year during sortings. James just tried to keep his breathing steady as he held Severus' gaze all across the hall until the hat stopped singing and it was finally placed on his head. James shut his eyes tight._

' _My my my, what have we here…' The hat started sounding somewhere between shocked and amused, 'James Potter, my how you've grown. How many years has it been since I've touched your mind? Five years maybe, but for you it's probably closer to 13, I think.'_

 _James gasped and his eyes went wide at the voice in his head only for a chuckle to ring clearly through his ears, 'Yes, I'm very aware of what you've been through. It's all in here. But don't worry, your secret's safe.'_

 _James let out a deep sigh causing some of the students in the hall to frown in confusion. The older students that were around for James' resorting knew that the hat was barely on his head for longer than a second before it placed him in Gryffindor in first year._

 _So what on earth is taking so long now?_

' _Let's get down to business, you wish to be resorted now do you?'_

' _Yes, Slytherin, I need to be in Slytherin.'_

' _I'm aware of that dear boy, but I was honest in my assessment of you when I placed you in Gryffindor the first time. You have such courage, loyalty and strength. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that you would do well in this house. You are a placement that would have made Godric himself proud; there was no reason to place you in Slytherin or any other house for that matter'_

 _James swallowed hard, knuckles going white as his grip tightened on the chair until the hat suddenly spoke again._

' _But you've changed haven't you? Time has changed you a great deal. I suppose it's true what they say, wisdom comes with age.' The hat seemed to sigh although James almost felt that it would probably be grinning at him if it could, 'Yes yes, definitely a Gryffindor before but that's no place for you now. You're much more mature, much too cunning and ambitious. You will do well in-'_

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

 _Gasps and then harrowing silence James let out a deep sigh of relief and looked down at his tie to find the red and gold colors he's come to know so well slowly changing to green and silver. The teen let out a wide grin as he got up from the chair and immediately looked up to find Severus' gaze only for to find that the Slytherin had paled completely before he suddenly got up from his seat and ran, right out the doors of the great hall._

" _Severus wait!"_

 _James put the hat down on the stool and took off after him, ignoring the shocked stares from students and faculty alike._

 _Professor McGonagall stood frozen for a moment more before she took a deep breath and looked back, hopelessly towards the headmaster but he wasn't much help either as he just stared on after the two watching as the doors to the great hall closed._

 _The hall erupted all over again_.

James let his head rest against the door with his palm beside it.

Severus made it to the dungeons before he could catch up and slipped in through the portrait leading to the Slytherin common room.

He had to wait until dinner had finished, or rather until he assumed that dinner finished when a couple of first years came down to the dungeons, whispering about the nights events. The two had frozen at the sight of the ex-Gryffindor standing in front of the portrait until James managed to convince them that since he was technically in Slytherin they had to help him get in and they reluctantly agreed. The next obstacle was finding the room where Severus was and getting the raven haired wizard to open up for him. So far James got the first part done and now…

"Severus?" James shut his eyes tight, "Please don't shut me out, I need you."

It was silent for another agonizingly long moment before James heard the lock slip out of place and he pulled back to watch as it creaked open.

"Still disgustingly sentimental I see."

James let out a heavy sigh and couldn't help but smile as Severus looked up at him through his hair. The hazel eyed wizard stepped forward to push the door open a little more and Severus stepped back as he entered, shutting the door behind him and leaning back against it. "What can I say? You bring out the worst in me."

Severus gave a snort as his eyes warmed and he rushed forward to wrap his arms around James' waist, the other let out another deep breath as he wrapped his arms around Severus with his face buried in those inky black locks to breathe him in. "Merlin, I've missed you."

Severus said nothing at first, just tightened his grip around James' waist and pressed his face deeper into the crook of his neck until he finally spoke.

"You're insane, you know that? I can't believe you actually went through with it."

"I didn't know what else to do. I knew you couldn't resort, but I also know that I couldn't stand to wait another two years to do this again." James said as he pressed a kiss on the top of Severus' head, "I wouldn't survive it Severus."

"We were together eight years, I thought that you'd be sick of me by now." Severus sighed, "We were there for so long, I thought if we left. If you didn't have to be around just me then-"

"I wouldn't want you anymore? Merlin if you only knew. The past two weeks have been torture. You kept ignoring me, I thought you hated me again-" James was cut off when Severus leaned up to seal their lips in a kiss that the hazel eyed wizard quickly returned before he pulled back and smiled, "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do any thinking anymore, it's not your strong suit."

James rolled his eyes as Severus finished, "Just look at the mess we're in now."

"Everything will be fine. We're in the same house now, we won't have to be apart. And with me here Avery and Wilkes will know to keep their claws off of you. You won't have to take the mark."

"James-"

"I won't let him have you." James said as he pressed a kiss on Severus' forehead, "I promise."

Severus looked away for a moment, "What will your parents think?"

"My parents will understand. As long as I'm happy then they won't care."

"What about Lupin and Black?"

James paused to take a deep breath, "I'll talk to them later, for now, we have each other and that's all that matters." The hazel eyed wizard then let his hand slip down to Severus' stomach and Severus couldn't help but place his hand on top of it.

"It feels so strange not being able to feel him anymore, not being able to feel you."

"I know but, this is only temporary." James took in a deep breath. "I promise, once this is over, everything will be just the way it used to be. We'll get everything back, even Harry."

Severus let out a shaky breath as he leaned into James a little more, "I hope you're right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two fucking weeks.

The first week was spent with James and Severus alternating between arguing and ignoring one another as they both tried to find a way back.

He was eventually forced to tell Severus about the room, since they were effectively stuck in it. James told him about how it was supposed to work and how he, Sirius and Remus found it in the first place. He didn't really have much of a choice otherwise but that didn't seem to help.

James tried to get a door to appear that would release them, tried to request an exit the way he usually used to when he and his friends used the room of requirement, but for some reason nothing happened. Of course the room still gave them things. The fridge and cupboards in the kitchen were constantly restocking themselves. The room gave James a broom so he could go out flying, it gave Severus any book he asked for whenever he asked for it, their clothes were even cleaned and dried before being placed back in the closet along with all the other clothes they found that seemed to fit them perfectly.

But it wouldn't let them out.

James couldn't understand it, the room isn't supposed to work this way. It wasn't supposed to trap its occupants against their will and it certainly never became big enough to not only form an entire house but a whole skyline of space outside as well.

He tried everything, he tried to will the exit to appear, he tried blasting at the wall of the house and even at the artificial sky outside to see if there wasn't a way out. He even tried sending out a message to the outside world but none of it helped.

For his part Snape was trying to find a way out as well, he tried sending a message to the outside world as well but the room rebuffed all his attempts, none of his spells against the house worked and when the Slytherin requested a book on the workings of the room of requirement or any books on Hogwarts at all, his requests were ignored. Almost like it knew what he was trying to do and just refused to let either of them leave.

The first week was a nightmare with them constantly arguing back and forth. James blamed Severus for getting them trapped and the Slytherin did the same with him. Only Snape tended to just try and ignore James most of the time, something that didn't go down to well with James since he hated being ignored and that inevitably led to more fights.

By the second week however, James had swallowed his pride and asked for a truce. Albeit a temporary one.

Their arguing wasn't getting him anywhere and whether he wanted to admit it or not, if either one of them could figure a way to get them free it would be Snape. Loath as he is to admit it, the Slytherin is very very smart and resourceful; a little civility between them would only help to get him free. Plus he hated being ignored.

James loved attention, it's one of the reasons he was always pulling so many pranks and causing so much trouble at school, why he kept chasing after Lily Evans regardless of how many times she rejected him. James lived off of attention.

Unfortunately the only person he had with him in the R.O.R was Snape and Snape had this remarkable ability to ignore James Potter for hours and even days at a time without even the slightest bit of acknowledgement. It was getting lonely and James realized one day as one of their fights escalated into a full blown duel, he'd only started arguing with the Slytherin to get his attention. A fact that scared him to his very core and caused him to start questioning himself in ways that he really didn't want to.

So he asked for a truce and surprisingly Snape accepted because he realized that he needed more information about the room. Since James is the only one between them that's used it before when it was still functioning properly, he didn't really have much of a choice.

They came to an agreement. They wouldn't pick fights with one another and they'd remain civil until they somehow managed to get free, at which point they can go back to hating each other all over again.

On week two Severus was working harder than ever, asking for one book after another from the room before studying it. He had to be careful about which kind of books he chose. They had to be books that related closely enough to the room of requirement to be relevant but still far enough in similarity that the room didn't refuse his request. There was a potions lab in the basement so he could experiment with ingredients down there as well.

James spent week two trying to find the room's limits. He used the broom to fly as far out as humanly possible, trying to see if there wasn't a barrier that they could find and try to breach so they could escape, but the room really did seem to go on forever. Every day he came back feeling a little more frustrated and annoyed, just before the sky dimmed and it filled with bright artificial stars.

Just like today.

James let out a heavy sigh as he set his broom down beside the door and stepped into the house.

He went straight to the fridge, took out a bottle of water and took a drink, briefly looking around the kitchen. Dinner wouldn't be ready for a few more hours yet. Snape was probably still working on the books in the dining room so he walked over to the next archway only to find the room vacant. The books were still there; strewn all along the table along with scattered pieces of parchment, a quill and two ink pots one empty and the other about halfway through.

He didn't bother taking a peek at the pages; he knew that he wouldn't be able to understand a word of it. Not because it was too difficult but because he could never make out Snape's handwriting. Not that James' is much better mind you but still, it wasn't worth the effort to be bothered with.

He turned back and went up the stairs, not really sure why, he just needed to make sure that Snape was still there. Despite their truce, he wouldn't put it passed the Slytherin to try to leave him behind if he somehow managed to find a way to escape. Plus, James was slightly terrified at the idea of being alone even if it meant suffering through the greasy bats company. Having someone to talk to is better than having no one at all.

There were two bedrooms upstairs, so they thankfully didn't have to share. They were around the same size each with an adjoining bathroom. If nothing else the R.O.R made sure that they were taken care of. James just couldn't understand why on earth it had deemed it fit to trap him and Snape alone together. Snape said that it was probably just some sort of mistake.

"Magic is too complicated to just consider logic in its reasoning, even the simplest spells have the potential to backfire or fail spectacularly for no reason whatsoever."

James rolled his eyes at the memory of Snape sitting huddled over his books a few days ago, when the Gryffindor was trying to get his attention only to be waved off and ignored.

He made it to the top and walked down the hall to the bedroom at the end opposite to the study and paused to knock.

The last time he just walked in Snape threatened to castrate him, despite the fact that they're both boys and therefore it shouldn't be such a big deal, but he brushed it off as Snape just being difficult and decided to play along.

There was no answer, James pushed the door open and stepped inside, ignoring the thrill of anxiety that went through him went he did.

Despite the fact that he wasn't scared to just walk into Snape's room whenever he wanted, since it really wasn't that big a deal, he still felt a little awkward whenever he went into Snape's room. It was strange, uncomfortable and his eyes would always stray towards the bed despite the fact that he never stayed in there long enough to want to sit down or anything.

Two steps into the room, he glanced around towards the desk near the window that was stacked with books and of course that stupid four poster bed was up against the wall. The entire room was decked out in green silver and black. It echoed James' room that was decorated in red, gold and brown, obviously meant to represent their house colors. James ignored the voice in his head that whispered that the dark colors in Snape's room looked better than his own.

Snape was in the bathroom.

James could hear the shower running. He approached the door on the other side of the room despite his better judgment, then again, when has his better judgment ever had a say in anything?

A wicked idea suddenly came to mind and James decided that a prank was in order. Sure it wouldn't do to piss Snape off when they were trying to be civil towards one another, but the little prat's been insufferable for days and James really needed to blow off a little steam.

Besides turning Snape's hot shower into a slime shower really wouldn't be the worst thing that he's done to the Slytherin anyway.

A mischievous grin spread over his lips as he approached the door, moving as quietly as possible. Snape probably thought he was still out flying, usually, James doesn't get back till supper time, Snape probably bathed when he thought James wasn't there so he wouldn't be as vulnerable anywhere near him.

That thought almost made James pause until he just pushed the unpleasant feeling aside and reached out for the door.

He slowly turned the door knob and the latch slid out of place as the door popped open. The sound from the shower grew louder and steam slipped out through the opening. James quietly slipped inside as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the faucet he could see over the top of the shower wall facing the door, when he decided that he'd rather get a good look at Snape once the spell took effect. Watch him lose it in real time.

The snake deserves it; it's technically his fault they're stuck in there anyway.

If he hadn't started a fight with James they wouldn't have been anywhere near the room of requirement in the first place.

Taking a few steps closer and being careful of the water on the tiled floor outside of the shower, with his wand ready he reached out, grabbed the shower door and quickly pulled it open, mouth open to say the spell when he froze.

Snape immediately turned at the sudden disturbance dragging both hands through his hair to push his hair out of his eyes when he saw James and his eyes went wide.

Snape was skinny, but not at all what James had thought he would look like under those old and tattered second hand robes. His skin was pale and smooth, for the moment slightly flushed under the heat of the shower and James assumes his sudden interruption. There were scars too, old scars running along his back and arms. Inky black locks of hair clung to his head and neck, pink lips open in a gape and those dark dark eyes stared back at the Gryffindor in shock. James felt himself flush an embarrassing shade of red when his eyes automatically sought out Snape's nipples and cock and he was silently thankful that his glasses were starting to fog over.

This happened over the span of five seconds at which point those dark dark eyes suddenly narrowed into a glare and those pink lips twisted into a vicious sneer. James was too flustered to react quickly enough.

" _Accio wand!_ " Snape screamed and his wand suddenly came flying out of the stack of clothes in the corner. James' eyes went wide he wiped the steam off his glasses with his sleeve, just in time to find Snape's wand aimed at him just before a stinging hex shot from the wand and hit the Gryffindor right in the face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius stared in shock as he sat at the Gryffindor table and watched as James walked in with Snape at his side and they sat down at the Slytherin table.

Somehow it still didn't seem real.

Despite having an entire night to let it all sink in, Sirius still couldn't believe it and yet there it was.

James leaned over to whisper something in the Slytherin's ear, Snape seemed to blush as he shook his head and hissed something back and James laughed. It was warm and hearty and at least half of the hall's occupants turned to stare at the merry sound coming from the Slytherin table of all places. Snape nudged him hard with his elbow and James quickly quieted while the other just rolled his eyes. A few moments later, Rosier slid into the seat on Snape's left, sharing a look with James for a moment before the bespectacled wizard just gave a curt nod in greeting and they started piling up their plates as they spoke.

" _Death eaters, the whole lot of them."_ James used to sneer whenever he saw Snape and Rosier huddled together, whispering the way he was doing right at that moment.

It still didn't seem real.

"I don't understand. How did this even happen?" Sirius heard someone whisper a little further down the table, "I thought he hated Slytherin."

"Obviously things change." Someone answered back and Sirius just glared down at his plate.

When they got back to the dorm room the night before, James wasn't there.

His things had already been moved. The bed was still covered in its red and gold sheets but the blanket James' mother gave to him in his first year wasn't at the top of the bed the way it used to be. The large oak trunk that used to be at the bottom was gone, along with his broom and the chest he kept under the bed. It was like he was never even there to begin with.

They tried going to the dungeons to find James and ask him exactly when he'd gone insane but they couldn't get into the common room, none of the Slytherins would let them in and the thin pale woman in the portrait guarding the dorms took one look at their red and gold ties before she started screeching curses and insults. So they decided to just find James in the morning and ask him then.

Remus wasn't there yet and Sirius couldn't work up the nerve to walk over and just say something.

He wouldn't even know where to start if he tried.

"I bet you Snape had something to do with it." Someone else whispered and Sirius' glare intensified.

Of course Snape had something to do with it. That greasy bastard did something to James to make him do what he did; he had to have done something. James would never have asked to be resorted for any reason, let alone ask to be resorted to join Slytherin.

It was definitely Snape's fault. It had to be.

Why else would James just… abandon them?

The animagus let out a frustrated sigh as he tried and failed to concentrate on his meal, having a much worse time of it than Peter who didn't seem too bothered by anything that was happening in their group. Then again, Peter was always running off somewhere these days, his disinterest was easy to ignore.

It was right then that the doors to the great hall opened again and Sirius looked up to see Remus. He let out a sigh, thankful that he at least had one of his friends with him when everything else seemed to be going so insane, when the werewolf turned towards the other side of the hall and walked right over to the Slytherin table. Sirius watched as parts of the Slytherin table quieted as the Gryffindor approached until he stopped just behind James and tapped his shoulder. James looked back and blinked in surprise, before giving his friend a sheepish grin as he turned around in his seat. Remus gave him a soft, albeit soft smile in return as he said something and James nodded. The werewolf turned back and walked away back through the doors and James stood up a few moments later, leaning in to tell Rosier something and pressing a kiss against Snape's lips.

Sirius heard someone gasp; he looked over across the table to find Lily Evans staring with wide eyes while Snape only seemed to roll his eyes as James followed Remus out the door.

"Peter." Sirius said as he got up as well, but the portly boy seemed to ignore him in favor of stuffing his face with eggs so he let out a sigh of frustration, "Oh bugger it, I'll be right back."

Sirius left the table and rushed out the doors, going down the hall he could hear talking.

"I didn't have a choice Remus."

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?"

Sirius came around the corner just then and spoke with a glare in his eyes, "He probably means that Snape made him resort. That greasy bat did something to him."

James whirled around to face him and Sirius almost tripped over his own feet.

James' robes were different, somehow he missed it sitting across the hall. They were richer much darker than the other ones James used to wear, his jumper was lined in Slytherin green and the tie around his neck was silver and green-

Somehow it made things so much more real than Sirius was ready for.

The worst thing of all; had to be the silver snake shaped Quidditch pin on his robes. That made Sirius all but freeze in his tracks.

It hasn't even been a day.

"Severus didn't make me do anything."

"Severus?!" Sirius all but screeched in disbelief his friends ignored him.

"I had a choice to make and I made it." James said clearly before letting out a sigh, "Look it's hard to explain, but I swear this is for the best."

"But why?" Remus asked as he stepped forward, "What could have possibly happened to make you change so drastically?"

James looked away dragging a hand through his hair, before giving another sigh. "Meet me in Trelawny's class after curfew."

"James-"

"Just be there alright?" James said as he turned back and walked towards the hall but not before pausing at Sirius' side locking the other in a glare and Sirius almost flinched back. James' eyes were different; they were the same hazel brown eyes he's known since he was eleven only older somehow. They were the same kind of eyes that Snape had and even Remus sometimes. The eyes same kind of eyes he saw on his aunt before she was disowned.

The eyes of someone who's seen too much in too little time.

"Sirius, you're my best friend. But don't ever call Severus that again."

With that James walked away, back to the great hall while Remus and Sirius just stared on after him.

 **A/N: Yeah**

 **So basically James and Severus spent eight years in the R.O.R. one hour outside meant one year inside. They aged and grew and eventually Severus fell pregnant, but the room can't exactly materialize a whole new human being so when he hit his due date the illusion fell apart and they were evicted from the room.**

 **Again this is longer than I'd planned. Next chapter will mostly be flashbacks to the years they spent in the R.O.R.**

 **The next chapter will be up as soon as it's done.**

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Long time no see**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate all of them even if I kind of disappeared for a while.**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapter**

"James, you're not supposed to be in here."

"It's fine everyone's asleep, no one saw me I made sure."

"But-"

The Slytherin was silenced by a deep kiss. James used the distraction to slip into the bed beside Severus before he broke it. Severus sighed.

"Again, you're not supposed to be here."

"Again, no one knows I'm here." James said with a roll of his eyes as he lifted up the covers on the bed and settled in beside his lover. "Besides, what's the point of Slytherin having their own rooms if we can't take advantage of it."

"Studying, staying focused, reaching academic excellence." Severus listed off easily even as he lay his head on James' shoulder as they lay back. The hazel eyed wizard sighed.

"Dying of boredom."

Severus laughed, "It's fine, I've missed sleeping with you."

James hummed, feeling his chest fill with warmth as he pulled the raven against him, cuddling into the other teen when Severus suddenly spoke.

"How did it go with Lupin and Black?"

James sighed, "About as well as you could imagine."

"That bad?"

"You know, I don't remember Sirius ever being so… childish and difficult."

"It was eight years ago."

"That's no excuse Sev." James huffed, "If I were him I would've just been happy that he was happy."

Severus pulled back a bit to arch a brow at his lover, "Really?"

James paused at the look on the other's face, "Well, alright it might've taken some time for me to get used to the idea."

"If you we're him, you would've gone to Dumbledore and tried to have me expelled for using some imaginary potion or spell on him. Or played some sort of horrible prank on me, or spread rumours to turn the school against me-"

"Alright, alright I get it I used to be just as childish and difficult as Sirius but," James sighed, "I was really hoping things would be different."

"They might be. Just give him some time, I'm sure he'll come around."

"You think so?"

"No, personally I don't think it's possible for Black to ever change. But he is your friend so I'm willing to pretend like I believe in him for your sake." Severus said with a shrug and James couldn't help but pout.

"How thoughtful."

Severus laughed, leaning up to press a kiss on James' lips, "If you care for each other as much as you claim you do, then maybe he'll surprise me." James didn't say anything to that just pulled Severus even closer.

"What about Lupin?"

"He's confused, but he was willing to listen at least."

"See it's not all hopeless."

"I'm just tired of all this. I just want to be done with it all. I want us to get our own place. A cottage somewhere in the middle of nowhere, lots of trees and space for the baby to play."

"No."

"No?" James asked with a frown as Severus shrugged.

"We were alone too long. I'd want somewhere busy like the city, lots of neighbours with kids for the baby to play with."

James let out a deep breath, "Not much privacy."

"We could cast wards and privacy spells."

"I suppose you're right."

"That'll have to wait till graduation." Severus said, "We have transfiguration first thing tomorrow."

James buried his face in Severus' hair with a groan the Slytherin gave a snort, "If it makes you feel better, you also have quidditch practice tomorrow."

"They're going to kill me." James mumbled into Severus' hair, Severus wrapped his arms around James' waist, "They won't kill you."

"They're going to torture me."

"Alright they might torture you but, everyone knows you're the best chaser in school. At this point you're more valuable alive. Evan said-"

"Can we please not talk about your ex?" James mumbled out in annoyance, "It's bad enough that I have to play nice with him."

"Evan- Rosier isn't my ex and you're missing the point."

"What point?"

"Rosier likes me – not like that – but he likes me enough that he'll be willing to put up with you, if not for me then because he knows how crazy it'll drive the Gryffindors to know their quidditch captain is now playing for the enemy."

"Rub it in why don't you."

"James." Severus started pulling back so he could look the other in the eye, "I am sorry, for-"

"Don't apologise, we're together nothing else really matters."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Two months after the shower incident, Potter was acting weird._

 _Too weird._

 _He kept staring. Now the staring in itself wasn't all that strange since Potter used to stare at him with pure hatred all the time before they got caught in the Room of Requirement. Staring wasn't strange, it's the way that Potter stared that set Severus on edge along with the way he kept…_

 _Blushing._

 _It was all very strange, especially since the Gryffindor hadn't even tried to pick a fight with him and he'd been trying to be helpful._

 _Those first few weeks after the incident, it seemed Potter was avoiding him. He was always leaving the room the moment Severus entered, leaving the house even earlier to go flying and coming back much later. Eating all his meals in his room and only popping in to speak to the Slytherin to check on his progress in getting them out of the room and reporting back on the fact that the room still didn't seem to have any end to it. This was something Severus didn't mind at all the less time he needs to spend around the arrogant twat the better. He didn't question why James was avoiding him, it occurred to him that it might have had something to do with the shower incident but Severus really didn't want to examine his feelings on the incident too closely. Instead he chose to focus on getting them out of the godforsaken room._

 _He wasn't making much progress._

 _And then Potter stopped avoiding him._

 _Suddenly he was there all the time. Suddenly Severus just couldn't get rid of him._

 _It started slow. First Potter started coming back from his daily flights earlier and earlier until he eventually stopped going out altogether._

" _There's never anything new, it just seems like a bit of a waste really."_

 _Potter stopped eating in his room. Usually they'd eat in separate rooms or just sitting as far away from one another as humanly possible. But of course, Potter's been different lately. He started eating with Severus. Usually he'd be quiet and just sit there occupied with his food, though Severus had caught him glancing up at him more than just a few times. Then he started making actual conversation. It didn't seem all that odd at first. Potter would ask about Severus' progress with finding a way out of the room, asking if there was anything, he could do to speed things along._

" _I just… there's nothing better to do right?"_

 _So, Severus allowed it. Of course, that meant that the annoying Gryffindor would be in his presence even more often, still it was bearable. It was the strangest thing, especially since Severus could tell the other was actually making an effort to avoid picking a fight with him. Then again, fighting was somewhat counter productive since they were stuck there with absolutely no way to escape. Even Severus could agree that being civil really was the only way forward, at least for the time being._

 _It was fine for the most part._

 _But then he started to notice that Potter was always spending his time around him. they were always eating together, always in one another's presence even when Severus made it clear that his assistance wasn't necessary for whatever research he was doing concerning the room._

 _It was deeply unsettling._

 _He tried to deal with it as best as he could. Tried to make peace with Potter's constant presence since he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. They're trapped in the Room of Requirement with absolutely no way to escape and Potter clearly had serious issues with being ignored. It would be best to play nice at least for the moment so Severus tried. Honestly, he tried his best not to let the persistent Gryffindor's presence around him annoy him but really an argument was inevitable, regardless of how civil Potter tried to be it was all bound to blow up eventually._

 _But two months passed and they never really argued. At least, not like before._

 _They were in the house in front of what was meant to be a front door or what should have been the door leading out of the Room of Requirement. Severus was trying a few spells to see if he couldn't encourage the door to open up to Hogwarts. James sat on the floor behind him, watching as Severus tried one spell after the other. The Gryffindor would write down each spell on the list after Severus cast it._

" _Bombardo." Severus said with a sigh as he dragged a hand through his hair in frustration and James wrote it down. "This is ridiculous. Are you sure there aren't any other ways of getting out of this hell hole besides the front door?"_

 _James rolled his eyes, "If there was, we wouldn't be here right now."_

" _I just can't for the life of me understand why this happened?" The Slytherin shut his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned to face the Gryffindor, "Do you remember the last time you used this room?"_

 _James shrugged, "Yeah."_

" _Didn't you notice anything strange when you did? A crack in the wall, a strange object that had no place being there? Did you remove something from the room?"_

" _No, no, no and no." Potter answered evenly with a bored stare, "We've been in here for two months, don't you think I would've told you all of that if it had happened?"_

 _Severus looked at the Gryffindor with an arched brow and James rolled his eyes._

" _I know you don't think much of me but lying to you wouldn't help me very much now would it?"_

 _Severus sighed with a roll of his eyes, "This is all just so frustrating."_

 _James' lips pursed together in a tight line, "Maybe you should take a break."_

" _I suppose so." Severus relented as he turned and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. He wanted to argue but he just didn't have the energy._

 _Potter followed the way he usually he usually does these days, only he snatched an apple from the fruit bowl in the centre of the kitchen table, tossing the notebook of spells beside the bowl before hopping up to sit on the counter while Severus drank._

" _You know, I was thinking." Potter suddenly said and Severus' eyes narrowed down ever so slightly._

" _Not a good sign."_

 _James rolled his eyes, "What if this is some sort of quest?"_

" _A quest?"_

" _Yeah, what if we're supposed to solve some sort of puzzle or mystery before the room will let us out?"_

 _Severus took a deep breath, "No."_

" _Why not?!" James all but whined and Severus prayed for patience._

" _If this was some sort of quest or puzzle or anything of the sort, we would have received some sort of clue by now. A riddle or a clue left for us to follow, strangely placed trinkets to tip us off on the cryptic nature of the situation. Its just a house. And even if there was no time limit to the quest, we've been here for two months, we would've suffered some sort of penalty by now for not solving some part of the puzzle, besides just being trapped in here."_

 _James paused, "Yeah, I guess you're right."_

" _It's not making any sense. No damages, no obvious signs of tampering, no quests. There's no reason for this to be happening. It lets us have whatever we want except anything that might help us escape. We can't send messages to the outside world, we can't ask for books on the true workings of the room, no potions that would allow is to escape. It's like the room is wilfully keeping us here for the sake of simply keeping us here."_

" _And that doesn't make sense because…"_

" _All magic, every spell, every curse every hex and potion has a purpose. Without a purpose it becomes redundant and when its redundant it doesn't exist." Snape started pacing from the kitchen table to the fridge and back while Potter only watched him. "That's why every spell has a counter spell, so that what's done can be undone. Its keeping us in here but there must be a reason why. It can't just be to keep us here, there must be something more to it. But if it isn't a puzzle and the room of requirement hasn't been damaged then I honestly don't know what it could be."_

" _Wow, you really need a break."_

 _Snape rolled his eyes, "I'll take a break once we're out of this hell hole. Honesty, I'm surprised you aren't just as eager to get out of here as I am."_

 _The hazel eyed wizard blinked before giving a scoff, "Well, of course I want to get out of here. I'm just not willing to drive myself insane trying. It's been two months. Who knows. By now someone must have noticed that we've disappeared. They might have even figured out that we're trapped in here. I think it's only a matter of time until we get out."_

" _It has been two months."_

 _Honestly, Severus wasn't sure if anyone would come looking for him if he disappeared. He wasn't sure if anyone on his house would even care besides Narcissa, Regulus or possibly Rosier. But surely someone should have noticed Potter's absence and with Dumbledore constantly fawning over his precious Gryffindors, Severus was sure that he would have started a search party for the chaser by now._

" _I suppose you're right."_

" _Really?" Potter said and Severus almost groaned in frustration at the grin he saw on the others face. "Severus Snape admits that I'm right, I didn't think it was possible."_

 _The Slytherin rolled his eyes as he picked up the note pad Potter set on the table and turned to leave. "I'm going to go see if there aren't any spells we missed."_

" _I thought we agreed that we we're taking a break."_

" _I didn't agree to anything."_

" _Don't be so difficult. What's one day off?" Potter said as he took one last bite out of what was left of is apple before he hopped off the counter, "I'll even make us dinner."_

 _Severus stopped to look back at the other teen with a scoff, "The great James Potter cooks?"_

 _Potter gave him a bored look as he walked over to the fridge, "Yes, the great James Potter cooks."_

" _Well, good for you but I'd rather not eat anything that your hands have touched."_

" _Oh c'mon. If I wanted to kill you then I wouldn't try to poison you. And in any case, killing you wouldn't help me get out of here." Potter said and Severus sighed._

" _Fine."_

" _Really?"_

" _Why not?" Snape said turning back to slip into one of the seats at the table to set the notebook down and start reading through it, "Worst case scenario; I die of food poisoning and I'll finally be free of this place."_

 _Potter only rolled his eyes as he opened the fridge to start looking through it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Double potions with Slytherin. They weren't brewing. Slughorn was giving a lecture on Felix Felicis and all its fascinating effects.

James sat next to Snape at the head of the class, with Snape making notes although not as furiously as he normally did. James with his arm on the raven's backrest fingers lazily twirling in those inky black locks while he made notes with the other.

Remus still couldn't believe it.

James explained everything, or at least tried to explain exactly how all of this managed to happen. But it was still just so much. It was difficult to process so Remus was still processing. The werewolf looked over to the figure sitting beside him, watching as Sirius watched James and Severus with a look that Remus couldn't really describe.

His eyes were blank, his lips tugged up slightly. Though it wasn't a smile or even a smirk, his brow wrinkled. Confusion came to mind but the Animagus didn't seem confused. Remus looked back behind him where Peter sat trying and clearly failing to keep up as Slughorn spoke. They haven't really gotten around to telling Peter about everything that's been happening. The portly boy asked why in the hell James suddenly decided to join Slytherin but at the time they weren't really sure themselves so they couldn't answer him. Sirius had left the room without a word and Remus just gave his friend a soft smile as he told him that they'd tell him as soon as they figured it out themselves.

But they haven't.

James explained about the room of requirement. How it trapped them in an eight-year illusion, how he basically lived with Snape and only Snape for eight whole years. How he got to know the Slytherin and ended up falling in love with him.

They thought he was joking at first, they hoped that it was all nothing more than some elaborate prank. But then James made it abundantly clear that it was no joke. Needless to say, Sirius didn't take it well.

"James have you lost your mind?! You can't be in love with Snape!"

"And why not?"

"It's Snape!"

Remus took in a deep breath, "James, this is all just so sudden."

"Well it wasn't sudden for me." The hazel eyed wizard said looking his friend right in the eye, "I had eight years in there with him and when we came out of it… just trying to stay away from him for two weeks was torture. I'm not going to stay away anymore."

Sirius shook his head and turned away, "This can't be happening. You hated him, yesterday."

And then James started to blush, "I'm not sure if that's entirely true but, even so. Sirius you know what it was like between me and Snape just yesterday."

"Yes."

"Knowing everything you know tell me," James stepped forward, "Why on earth would I joke about this? Why would I take it so far as to lose my quidditch badge and move to Slytherin?"

"I don't know!"

Remus sighed, "The room doesn't trap people James, remember you and Sirius tried it with Wormtail in fourth and it just let him out when he asked it to."

"I don't know why it happened Remus, only that it did." James sighed, "Look you and Sirius are my best friends. I love both of you dearly, but I'm in love with Severus. If you can't accept that then I can't force you. But I'm going to ask you not to try to force me to choose between you and him."

"Because you'll choose him?" Sirius snapped with a glare and James only met him with a level stare.

"I already have."

Sirius froze, Remus' eyes went wide. "You're actually serious."

"I sent a letter to mum last night after the sorting." James started to smile a little, "I told her I wanted Severus to come home with me for the holidays. She sent word back this morning, she's thrilled. Can't wait to meet my fiancé."

"Fian-… You're marrying him?" This time Remus gaped. James pressed on, "He's coming home with us whether you like it or not. Sirius so I'm going to ask you to be civil with him, if nothing else."

"James-"

"Sirius. This isn't up for discussion." James' voice was quiet, almost chillingly so. There was a sense of authority in his voice that caught both of them off guard, an edge of maturity that suddenly made their best friend look like a complete stranger. James seemed to notice the sudden change as they fell silent, he lifted a hand to rake through his hair and shut his eyes to take a deep breath.

"Like I said before, you all mean the world to me; but I love him and, yes, I'm going to marry him. You don't have to like him, just accept that I want to be with him. That's all I'm asking for."

"You can't marry Snivellus, James!"

"His name is Severus Snape, Sirius. Don't make me have to remind you again." James said with a dark glare and Remus had to step forward to interrupt his friends before they started fighting.

"Alright, I think-" The werewolf said standing in between his friends with his hands raised before letting out a sigh, "I think we just… need some time. If what you're saying is true James then you had eight years to process this. How about we just take a break and we'll talk about this another time."

James let out a deep breath and without another word he turned around to leave the tower. Remus just sighed while Sirius gave a huff of frustration.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with him? He can't possibly be serious about this."

"I think he is."

They haven't really spoken about it since. Sirius tried on several occasions to get James' attention to try and talk him out of his insanity but of course James wouldn't hear of it. Not that he had that much time for them anyway. When he wasn't in class he was with Snape and when he wasn't with Snape, Rosier and Lestrange would be hanging around and it would usually just be best for Sirius not to go anywhere near those particular Slytherin.

Remus himself decided that distance was a good step for him to try and come to terms with all of… this. It was all so strange. It would be impossible for James to just suddenly develop feelings for Snape and vice versa overnight, which means that the story that James told them must have been true. They were trapped in the room of requirement in an eight-year illusion. But why. The room has never done that before, the room never even kept them in the room longer than they wanted. If they wanted out it would let them out but for some reason it simply refused to let Snape and James out?

Why?

It made no sense and yet there it is.

Remus didn't know what to think. On the one hand he wants his friends to be happy, and he's never had anything against Snape despite his friends insistent meddling with the Slytherin. On the other it was all just so sudden. Just a few days ago, James was fawning all over Lily Evans now he barely even glances in her direction.

Speaking of Lily.

Remus looked across the room to see the girl making notes, or at least trying to make notes. She seemed to be just as distracted by James and Severus as everyone else was. Remus has caught the redhead along the hallway whispering to the girls around her while her friends glared at the two. Lily seemed upset, but exactly what the girl was upset about wasn't entirely clear.

The school hasn't seemed to fully adjust to the new development but no one ever really said anything out loud. The Slytherins still seemed distrustful of James and the Gryffindors still glared at Snape in the hallways. But no one said anything to the two out loud. Though Remus had a sneaking suspicion the only reason the Slytherins kept their opinions to themselves was because of Evan Rosier.

The blonde was notoriously unstable, most of the students in school knew to just generally stay away from the blonde, which made him quite suited to his role as a beater on the Slytherin team. Rosier was usually hanging around James and Snape. No one wanted to risk the blonde's wrath since he'd made it clear multiple times that he had no fear of punishment. The incident last year being one example, after one arrogant Ravenclaw ended up with a broken jaw and arm after he actually had the nerve to call Rosier out on being as unhinged as he is.

All the same, Remus wasn't sure what to do. He didn't bother asking Sirius since he could guess what the Animagus' response would be. But Remus still felt so confused. The werewolf looked over to the raven haired Slytherin, watching as James gave a snort at something that Snape said before looking down at him with a warm smile.

He heard James' version of events, maybe he should talk to Snape. If Snape would even be willing to talk to him. There's just one thing he can do to find out.

Remus tore a small piece of parchment off to write a note.

 _James told me everything. Can we talk? – Lupin_

He pulled his wand from its holster and waited until Slughorn turned away to look at the board before he cast a levitation spell. Sirius frowned at him in confusion as he watched the note float all the way to James and Snape's desk at the front. The two seemed to pause when James suddenly looked back staring at Remus in confusion. There seemed to be a brief argument with Snape shaking his head before he turned around in his seat. The parchment was folded into a paper plane and Snape blew at it. It floated off his hand and glided to fall right in front of the werewolf.

"Remus?" Sirius whispered and Remus glanced up at his friend as he opened the note to read the response inside.

 _The library, after dinner._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _It's been a year._

 _They sort of slowed down on their attempts to escape the room when they realised that ten months had gone by without the room giving any indication of letting them out. And also, after realising that ten months had gone by without anyone having come to look for them._

 _It seemed a bit pointless to slave away over something that they simply couldn't solve._

 _One year later they're on the floor in Snape's room, leaning against the bed and they were just beyond the point of being tipsy._

" _Remarkable isn't it?" Severus said lifting his glass up to the light to look at the amber liquid in the bottom, "It won't let us leave, but its deemed it appropriate to allow two underage boys access to alcohol."_

 _James gave a snort as he took another sip from his glass, "I'm not complaining."_

" _You wouldn't. You haven't been stuck with James Potter for twelve months."_

" _Ha-ha," James said giving the Slytherin a half-hearted glare. He's gotten used to the insults more or less, though they were more teasing and less scathing these days. "You wound me Severus."_

 _The Slytherin rolled his eyes as he looked over to him. Long raven strands fell over his face. His hair got longer, James' hair got longer too. It was starting to be quite difficult to deal with. He almost envied the Slytherin's bone straight hair it seemed like less of a hassle than the constant mess of tangles on James' head._

" _There's nothing better to do in here, I have to find some form of entertainment."_

" _Just using me for your own amusement then."_

" _Do you object?"_

" _No, I suppose I don't mind being used." And then he reached out, brushed Severus' hair out of his face and onyx eyes widened for a split second before he sat up and looked down at his glass, taking another sip._

" _So, the room just gave you whiskey when you asked for it?"_

 _James resisted the urge to sigh in frustration, "Basically, yes."_

" _I wonder if there isn't something we could ask for to help us get out of here. Maybe, maybe ask it to send a gift to someone and hide a message inside."_

" _No, no no." James said as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey beside him to refill Snape's glass, "We agreed that we're taking the day off from that."_

" _To what end Potter?"_

" _Well, if you keep working like this, you'll eventually just end up burning yourself out and then how will we escape this place? Its obvious that it won't be letting us out any time soon so, we might as well make use of the time we have right?"_

" _Make use of the time doing what Potter?"_

" _Whatever we want."_

" _There isn't much to do in here." Snape said taking a sip from his glass, "I'm not sure what else we could do."_

" _There's plenty we could do." James said as he leaned his head back, "I could teach you how to ride a broom if you like, you can ask the room for potions instruments and you could teach me how to brew. We could duel-"_

" _Yes, duel so I can wound you and end up being forced to take care of you until you're better."_

 _James turned his head to look at the raven, "What makes you think you'd win?"_

 _Snape gave a snort, "The fact that only one of us knows how to use an unforgivable."_

 _James paused, "You know how to use an unforgivable?"_

 _Snape looked up at him, eyes widening like he only just realised who he was talking to before he shook his head and stared at the wall as he drank. "This surprises you? Aren't you the one that's always calling me a slimy Death Eater? I thought you of all people would expect me to have that kind of knowledge."_

" _I don't…" James let out a sigh, "I've never really thought that its just, the people you spend time with. Mulciber, Wilkes, Avery and Rosier. Malfoy isn't even ashamed to admit that his family is dark."_

" _Potter, I am a half-blood Slytherin with no gold vaults to speak of. When you're in my position and people like Mulciber, Wilkes, Avery and Malfoy pay attention to you, you do not snub them and ignore their attentions." Snape admitted bitterly as he took another swig of his drink and cringed before his eyes just as suddenly became distant, "They're offering me everything I could ever desire in exchange for nothing but myself. Why on earth would I even dream of rejecting them?"_

 _James just stared at him, "And Rosier?"_

 _And then a small pleased smile spread over the Slytherin's lips, "Evan's different."_

" _Evan?" James asked incredulously as he sat up all over again, "What do you mean he's different?"_

 _Snape looked up at the hazel eyed wizard and sighed, "I really don't see what that has to do with you Potter. What about you? I understand spending time with Lupin despite his… condition but your reasons for befriending the likes of Pettigrew and Black alludes me."_

" _Peter, honestly I'm not sure why any of us are friends with Peter, I guess he's just always… there? We sleep in the same dorm room, we can't exactly ignore him."_

 _Snape gave a snort, "So the rumours are true. You all still sleep in communal dorm rooms even after fifth year."_

" _You don't?"_

" _Salazar Slytherin had the dorm rooms expanded under the castle to make more rooms so students from fifth year upwards could have their own rooms."_

 _James gaped, "That's not fair!"_

" _Don't blame us just because your house founder was too dim to think of it."_

 _James growled, "Godric Gryffindor was a great man, he just valued the group over the individual."_

 _Severus rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Potter. So why are you friends with Black?"_

 _James sighed at the change of topic and cleaned off his glass before he refilled it. "Because he's a good person."_

" _Sure he is."_

" _I mean it, he really is."_

 _Snape gave a snort, "That's not what his brother says. Regulus says he's a self-righteous, pig-headed, idiot and I'm inclined to believe him."_

" _Regulus doesn't know what he's talking about. He was brainwashed by his parents after-"_

" _After what? After Black's parents disowned him?" Snape asked with an arched brow, "There's no point hiding it Potter, the whole school already knows about it. As for Regulus being brainwashed, whether that's true or not I certainly can't be sure but personal experience has me inclined to believe that Black is a self-righteous, pig-headed idiot."_

 _James shook his head, "You don't know him the way I do."_

" _Thank God."_

" _Look, you don't know what it's like for him. You don't know how awful his family is, you don't know what he's been through."_

 _James was getting upset, but the haze of alcohol left Snape unable to find the part of him that cared._

" _Has his father been beating his mother day in and day out since the day he was born? Does he have to stay at school because the punishment she experiences is a direct result of his presence and so the only way to keep her safe is to stay away for as long as he can? Let me guess, he goes home every summer only to hide in his room for fear of having his most precious possessions destroyed if his father so much as sees him. He has to stay there and take it when he's beaten just so the pain won't get worse. And every article of second-hand clothing he wears, every book he owns that his mother spends months working herself to the bone to be able to afford, he tries to keep safe only for some self-righteous, pig-headed idiots to ruin the moment he gets to school because they think it's funny. And then have the gall to insult him because of the choice of friends he has."_

 _Potter was completely silent as he stared at the raven and Severus finished off his drink, "You're right I don't know him or any of you and for that much I'm grateful."_

" _Sev-… Snape-"_

" _I think that's enough alcohol for one night. Do me a favour and get out." James blinked but surprisingly didn't argue as he stumbled onto his feet and leaned down to pick up the bottle and glasses before he left the room. The Gryffindor paused by the door, "Goodnight Snape."_

 _Severus didn't answer. He sat on the ground until he heard the door close before he slowly pushed himself up onto his feet, supporting his weight on the bed before he sat down on the soft surface._

 _He isn't entirely sure why he told Potter all that, no doubt the moron will probably make him regret it all later whether they make it out of the room or not. Severus didn't really care at that moment. He got up onto the bed, he didn't bother trying to brush his teeth and take a shower. He just wanted to rest. The alcohol left him with a warm blissful buzz that made everything feel fuzzy and he just wanted to cuddle into something and disappear under the covers. The foggy memory of green eyes and blonde hair came to mind, a crooked smile when he tilted his head._

 _They just held one another sometimes. There wasn't anything romantic between them but sometimes it helped. For all his faults, his anger issues and lack of restraint sometimes Rosier understood him when no one else did. Rosier never explained why he allowed this contact, Severus never bothered asking. There was no point. Never look a gift horse in the mouth right, so Severus never questioned it. Only accepted the contact when he needed it._

 _He really needed it tonight. Potter was being weird and confusing and Severus wanted so badly to speak with his mother, send her a letter. But he can't send a letter to his mother and Rosier isn't here, so he grabbed a hold of the biggest pillow he had at the top of the bed and got under the covers, wrapping his arm around the stuffed vessel and laid down to sleep._

 **A/N: Yeah**

 **Please review**


End file.
